


The diamond necklace

by RedNightDeer



Series: superbat week (2020) [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate universe - Mafia, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/pseuds/RedNightDeer
Summary: Bruce and Clark are the most powerful mafia couple of both Metropolis and Gotham. They are known as being the most dangerous and ruthless people. But they are so soft to each other.--Superbat week day 7: mafia au
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: superbat week (2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850119
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	The diamond necklace

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank a lot my beta [Misty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDawn/pseuds/AboutBatman)! Thanks hunny!
> 
> I also would like to say that the art of this fic is brought to us by BlueNeon987. You can find it [here](https://twitter.com/BlueNeon987/status/1289535783825633282?s=20)! The drawing is also in the story below.

Bruce was putting on his lipstick when the door of their bedroom opened and Clark came in. Bruce could see the reflection of his husband in the mirror and he smiled at him without turning around. 

“Hello, babe,” said Clark as he approached Bruce. 

The omega finished putting on his lipstick and finally turned towards his alpha. “Hi,” he greeted and got up from the dressing table. He was wearing a tight, dark red, silk dress that flattered his curves. He hugged Clark but the moment the alpha tried to kiss him, he turned his lips away.

“I’m wearing lipstick,” he warned. 

Clark put his hand on Bruce’s ass and kissed his cheek. “Not branding me?” he asked cheekily. 

“We have to get down and welcome the first guests. We will lose time if I need to clean your face after just one kiss.”

They were hosting a gala and all the prominent families of both Gotham and Metropolis were going to attend it. They needed to look presentable. 

Clark kissed Bruce’s cheek again, then moved to his neck where he licked the bite mark he had left. “So no kissing. I can do that.” 

Bruce let out a little moan at the feeling of his bond mark being stimulated. “Clark,” he said gently, tugging on the black suit the alpha was wearing. “We don’t have time for sex.”

Clark let go of Bruce’s neck and looked into the omega’s eyes. “We really can’t?” he said with a pout.

Bruce rolled his eyes. “We really can’t, babe. We need to go down.”

Clark kissed his cheek again. “So what about after the gala?”

“After the gala,” said Bruce with a velvety voice, “I will suck you and then ride you, Mister Clark Kent-Wayne.”

He saw a flame appear in the alpha’s eyes as he growled, pulling the omega closer and squeezing his ass through the red fabric. “Those are some nice promises, Bruce.”

“They are, aren’t they?” he grinned. 

Clark’s mouth went back to Bruce’s neck and he kept kissing the skin softly, then he moved to the clavicles. “This place is too empty,” he whispered. 

“What?”

Clark straightened and took out something from his pocket. It was a long golden chain with a diamond at the end of it. 

Bruce looked at the necklace, then fondly at Clark. “You didn’t need to, babe,” he said, caressing the alpha’s cheek.

“Of course I needed to. I promised you wealth, remember?”

“Yes, and do you remember that I had told you that I wasn’t marrying you for that?” 

“I do,” said Clark as he kissed Bruce’s neck again. “Now turn around and let me put it on you.”

Bruce smiled and let go of Clark, turning his back to him. He could see the alpha’s reflection in the mirror. He snuggled up to Bruce’s back and put the necklace around his neck, then hugged his omega from behind. 

“It looks even better on you,” Clark commented as he kissed his mark on Bruce’s neck again. “You look amazing… and beautiful… and astonishing…” he mumbled between kisses. 

Bruce threw back his head and smiled. “Where did you get it?” he asked.

“Catwoman owed me a debt.”

“Her?” Bruce’s voice was cold and possessive. “Did she flirt with you? Oh, please don’t tell me this is one of the things she stole.”

Clark gave him another kiss. “First, do you really think I would give you stolen goods? Secondly, yes, she did flirt with me but you know that I don’t care about that,” he said with a nonchalant voice. 

Bruce relaxed and sighed. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

“Shh, I like it when you get all possessive like that. It makes you so sexy. That turns me on so much.”

Bruce laughed. “Remember my promises?”

“Of course, baby.” Clark kissed Bruce’s neck one last time and let go of him. “Let’s go. We need to welcome the guests.”

Bruce nodded and followed Clark.

* * *

Bruce let himself fall on the bed. He kicked off his stilettos in a swift movement and turned to Clark who was taking off his jacket. His feet were in so much pain, standing on high heels for a whole night had killed them. 

He eyed Clark again and saw he had already put on his pyjamas. Bruce didn’t stand up and change his clothes, he knew he had to prepare himself for sleeping but he didn’t have the motivation at all. He chuckled and turned on his side. He had maybe drank a bit too much. 

He saw Clark cleaning his teeth through the open door of their bathroom. He smiled and finally got up, walking slowly towards his husband. He was tottering but he didn’t fall. He finally reached the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe.

Clark turned towards him, the toothbrush in his mouth. “Do you need help?” he asked, pointing at the dress. 

Bruce chuckled again. Something was funny about seeing Clark like this. It was something only he could see. It was something so intimate. 

He approached him, pulled the skirt of his dress upwards a bit, then fell on his knees. 

Immediately, Clark reached for him. “Hey, are you okay? Do you want to vomit?”

Bruce chuckled again as he tugged on the alpha’s bottom and took his cock in his hands. 

“Bruce!” said Clark with a muffled voice. “Bruce— what are you doing?”

“Sucking you,” he mumbled. “Promised.” He took the head of the cock in his mouth and sucked on it, passing his tongue on the underside of it. Some lipstick smeared on the cock from Bruce’s lips. 

He looked up at Clark and saw him blushing, looking back at him, his toothbrush still in his mouth and some foam around his lips. The sight made him laugh and Bruce had to let go of the cock for a second. 

“Hey,” said Clark with a very soft voice, “Bruce, you don’t have to push yourself for this.” He tried to scoop up the omega in his arms but Bruce hit his hands away. 

“No!” he said as he put it back in his mouth and took it fully in his mouth. He tried to say something but Clark only heard muffled noises. 

Bruce started sucking on it as if there was no tomorrow and in a couple of minutes, it was fully hard and there was a panting Clark over him. 

He tried to relax his throat to take it completely but he wasn’t able to, so he compensated it by stroking the base of the cock with his hands. He heard Clark let out a pleased grunt and Bruce decided he was going to take that cock fully in his mouth or would die trying to do it. He tried to relax again and this time, it worked. He started swallowing the hard member until his nose was settled in the dark happy trail. Slowly, he started pulling back until only the head was in his mouth and then he swallowed it back fully. 

He felt a hand on his head, caressing his hair gently.

“You’re being so good,” praised the alpha and it made Bruce go faster. “Shh, baby, it’s okay,” cooed Clark, his hand from Bruce’s head going to the back of his neck and slowing him down. 

Bruce kept sucking, going at the peace Clark wanted him to, his big and warm hand on his neck making him feel safe. Finally, he felt Clark trying to pull him away from his cock but Bruce didn’t want to let go of the heavy member. 

“Baby, I’m gonna cum,” warned him Clark, “and I won’t knot your jaw.”

Bruce whimpered but finally had to let go of the cock when Clark forced him to. A few seconds later he felt something wet and sticky fall on his face and he grinned. 

Clark was panting above him, squeezing his knot. “You did indeed hold your promise,” he whispered.

“I said I would ride you too.”

“That will be for another night, now get up,” he said, helping Bruce on his feet. “Let me take care of you.”

Bruce let him wash his face and teeth, then undress him so he could put on his nightwear. He let Clark drag him to their bed too. Once under the covers, he snuggled against his husband and cuddled with him. “I still need to ride you,” he said as he yawned.

“Maybe tomorrow,” yawned back Clark. “Now, let’s sleep.”

Bruce nuzzled his alpha’s neck. “Good night.”

“Good night.”


End file.
